movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Dimensions
Disney Dimensions is a 2023 American 3D computer animated comedy drama fantasy film produced by Owen Laramore Productions, and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. The fifth theatrical Owen Laramore film, it was directed by Arthur Allan Seidelman and Owen Laramore (the latter in his theatrical directorial debut), and features the voices of John C. Reilly, Bruce Willis, Idina Menzel, Paul Rudd, and Carlos Alazaraqui. The film (alongside the studio's following film, ''Marvel Super Heroes'') had been in production since the critical and commercial success of ''Disney In The House'' in 2020, making it the first Owen Laramore film to have a production budget of $100 or more. The animation team created new visuals to design dimensional-rifts for the film. Released theatrically on August 18, 2023, the film was very well-received by critics and was a box office success, grossing $845 million against its $124 million budget. It is the first installment in the Disney Dimensions film series. Two sequels, Disney Dimensions: Chapter 2, and Disney Dimensions: Chapter 3, were released on February 27, 2028, and May 30, 2031. Plot Arriving on the planet Fricassee World in the center of the Disney worlds, Cygnet Fricassee (Paul Rudd) and his robot minion H-X (Carlos Alazraqui) seek the Foundation Elements, the cornerstones of time and space itself, in a bid to merge all the worlds into one under his control. When H-X voices his doubts of Fricassee's evil plan (as anyone who tries safely harnessing the Elements will be deleted from existence), he decides he no longer needs H-X and banishes him to the planet Reptune. When Taffyta (Tara Strong), Kevin Flynn (Alan Oppeheimer), and Kristoff (Jonathan Groff) are pulled into vortexes, each knowingly in possession of one of the Elements, Wreck-It Ralph (John C. Reilly), Sam Flynn (Bruce Willis), and Elsa (Idina Menzel) all jump in after them. Along the way, they meet and assist the various heroes of the worlds, such as Woody (Jim Hanks), while fighting numerous Disney villains, such as Shere Khan (Benedict Cumberbatch), Oogie Boogie (Ken Page), and Zurg (Andrew Stanton), and gathering all the Elements. However, when they arrive at Fricassee World, H-X is ambushed, and their friends are changed into a mutant called the Chili. Fearing that another failure could lead to the same thing happening to them, the villains bail out on Fricassee. The trio frees their friends from the spell and destroy the piece, which causes it to explode, and they escape, nearly dying in the process. Ralph, Sam, and Elsa recruit the Incredibles, Woody, and Jack Skellington (Bill Farmer) to their cause. While Woody, Taffyta, Kevin, Kristoff, and H-X work on a plan to seal Fricassee in a rift loop, the heroes head to Fricassee World, fighting Fricassee along the way. With their allies' help they destroy his foundation, angering Fricassee, who grows into enormous size, but Woody saves the trio and sucks Fricassee into a rift loop. Using a special device that he and H-X designed, they seal him in a permanently endless prison, saving the Dimensions. Back on Reptune, H-X performs a cover of "You Wouldn't Know", ending the film. In a mid-credits scene, an unknown person touches a remaining piece, corrupting him and turning him into a new Cygnet Fricassee. Cast John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph, a character from the film of the same name. Bruce Willis as Sam Flynn, a character from Tron: Legacy. Idina Menzel as Elsa, a character from Frozen. Paul Rudd as Cygnet Fricassee, a mutant of a human, an octopus, and a monster who is the antagonist of the film. Carlos Alazraqui as H-X, a robot who Fricassee banishes to Reptune. Tara Strong as Taffyta, a character in Wreck-It Ralph who gets captured during Fricassee's plan. Alan Oppenheimer as Kevin Flynn, a character in Tron: Legacy and Sam Flynn's brother who gets captured during Fricassee's plan. This was Oppenheimer's last animated feature before his death in 2024. Jonathan Groff as Kristoff, a character in Frozen who gets captured during Fricassee's plan. Alan Tudyk as King Candy Nicole Kidman as Gem Santino Fontana as Hans Drew Van Acker as Randall Dee Bradley Baker as Michael "Mike" Wazowski, replacing Billy Crystal * Baker also voices Olaf, replacing Josh Gad Jonathan Freeman as Jafar Bill Nighy as Davy Jones Andrew Stanton as Zurg Benedict Cumberbatch as Shere Khan; Cumberbatch reprises his role from Mowgli: Legend Of The Jungle and replaces Idris Elba from the 2016 remake of The Jungle Book. Ken Page as Oogie Boogie Jason Lee as Syndrome Jim Cummings as James P. "Sulley" Sullivan; Cummings returns from Disney Infinity and replaces John Goodman from Monsters University. Cummings also voices Tonto. Seann William Scott as Terri, replacing Dave Foley Sean Hayes as Terry Peter Sohn as Squishy Joel Murray as Don Jim Hanks as Woody, replacing Tom Hanks Corey Burton as Buzz Lightyear, replacing Tim Allen Jessica DiCicco as Jessie, replacing Joan Cusack Alison Pill as Anna, replacing Kristen Bell Olivia Wilde as Quorra Bill Farmer as Jack Skellington, replacing Chris Sarandon Trivia The 2nd animated film for John C. Reilly to be released in the 2020's, after The Lego Worlds Movie. The 6th Disney film for Idina Menzel, after Enchanted, Frozen, Ralph Breaks The Internet, Frozen 2, and Disney Continental Drift. Owen Laramore Studios' 5th feature film. A Disney version of Lego Dimensions. John Powell and Mark Mothersbaugh composed the film's score. Category:2023 films Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:August 2023 Releases Category:Films directed by Owen Laramore Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy Category:Comedy films Category:PG Category:PG-rated animated films Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy films Category:Mark Mothersbaugh